


On Till Morning

by hushbucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushbucky/pseuds/hushbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky's first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Till Morning

Bucky waited for Steve outside the pier at midnight, as he was told. He was still in his army suit as he waited, looking over at the water. The view was absolutely breath taking. He heard the light foot falls of a man approaching. He looked up and saw the outline of Steve Rodgers walking toward him. Instantly, Bucky smiled. 

"Hey." Steve said as he got near earshot. 

"Well hey there newspaper shoes." Bucky teased, "You sure know how to keep a man waiting." 

"Or you just got here too early." Steve shot back. 

"What'd you even call me out here for anyways? Are you gonna try to beat me up? Because, kid, I don't think that'll work." Bucky said with a grin. 

"No, no," Steve pulled a single red rose out of his jacket, "I am taking you on a date." 

"At midnight? I don't think momma would approve," Bucky teased taking the rose and sniffing it, "But okay, humor me Rodgers." 

Steve took Bucky's hand and led him onto the pier. The pier, which was usually filled with games and booths, was closed down and only lit by the street lights by the road. 

"So, what's first on the agenda?" Bucky asked 

"Well, since I am taking you on a stereotypical first date.. I have to prove my strength to you by winning you something.'' Steve grinned, walking to one of the booths and opening it. The booth lit up to reveal the ball toss. Bucky grinned as Steve picked up a ball and knocked down the cans. Steve then went behind the booth and got a teddy bear and handed it to Bucky. Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Rodgers, you kill me." 

Steve closed the booth back down, "Now we go to the end of the pier and dance." 

Bucky walked with Steve to the end of the pier "Okay, but with what music?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

"Patience, Barnes, patience." Steve chuckled.

Once they reached the end of the pier, Steve pulled out an old radio from a fishing crate and sat it on the ground, turning it to a station that was playing a slow song. He rested one hand on Bucky's shoulder and the other on his waist and Bucky followed suit. They swayed back in forth dancing to the beat of whatever song came on at the time. 

They stopped dancing to watch the sunset. They were leaned on the railing of the pier, Steve had an arm around Bucky and Bucky was leaned into Steve. As the sun rose, they kissed for the first time.


End file.
